walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 (or 100 if applying for chat moderator) or more at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits their request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes via the administrative board on the forums, or anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin/bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests None Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests Hi, I'm CDandme, or just simply CD, and I'd like to request for becoming a TV Viewer staff member. Why do you want to become a staff member when you can just edit the pages anyway, you may ask? As you may or may not remember, when I first joined the wiki, I started an edit war about Judith's father, twice, and both times I got blocked, which was understandable. At first I thought I was right and everyone was wrong, but after the second block, I realized it was the other way around, as we don't know that for sure. After that, I felt like it was a horrible first-impression, so I decided to change my ways and since then, I feel like I played a very active and important part of the community, and I feel like I could play a more important role once I become a staff member, making sure everything is up to date, and all errors are corrected. Why should we support you, you may ask? Over the year, I've been making pretty big edits about the two shows, going as far as to making pages for upcoming seasons and episodes. If you go on the FTWD Season 3 page and look at the list of episodes, you can see all the pages for the episodes. "100", "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame", as well as all of the season 3b episodes have been created by me, as well as the season 9 page, and the "The King, the Widow, and Rick" episode page. I've also found out who will be returning for season 4 of FTWD, as well as some of the new cast. So like I said, I have made big edits over the course of the year, and would like to be a part of the community for years to come. Everyday, I also browse on the web looking for any new info about the shows so I can put them on the proper pages. I have also been very active as you may have seen, and check in everyday. If you feel like I should be promoted, then please support me on my quest to become a staff member, and if you don't think I should be, that's okay too. CDandme. Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Photographers Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests We are not accepting any requests at this time. Please check back later. Category:Content